Elegant Girls' club(pilot episode)/Transcript
shadow on his bicycle flies into the air and lands on the ground creating flames. * Simon: Hey Manny. * Manny: What are you doing in a diaper? * Simon: 'I'm your guardian angel, now don't blow it. (singing) ''If you want to join the Elegant Girls, listen to me. * '''Manny: '''Simon no singing you're gonna get that song stuck in my head. * '''Simon: '''There is really only one thing....changes to Manny's room. * '''Fallyn: singing ''You always have to be.wakes up, a worried look on his face.'' * Manny: scared Please, Fallyn don't sing that song. * Fallyn: Hey Manuelito I want you to redecorate the guest room. Ever since, Carmela was a little girl (flashback opens) Carmela was auditioning for a girl's club. (Carmela watches her older sisters dance on stage in tutus and they finish in style, the judge and girls cheer while Gertrude gives Carmela eye contact and a evil grin.) * Carmela: 'Gertrude. * '''Judge: '''Next up is Carmela Evans. (Carmela appears on stage and starts to dance. A prop sack falls on her. scream in horror * '''Judge:'this year's newest member is Gertrude.gets a jack-hammered picture of herself.changes to the cemetery * '''Fallyn: They buried her at a local cemetery and celebrates her 12th death-day.ends after her death-day, we're gonna perform a seance. * Manny: (gulps) [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Santa Muerte, going through the gate, before the camera suddenly shifts to the right,a flaming skull laughing,blood covering the background with Manny's name on it and his skeleton's standing pose before given muscles and looking normal.scene changes to the green background with Fallyn's name on it and her skeleton's standing pose before getting her muscles and then her skin.scene changes to the blue background with Simon's name on it and his skeleton's dancing pose before getting his skin.Carmela's skeleton then slams into the group, finishing it off with a logo that reads Carmela The cute little dead baby'.''Carmelo then wanders into the shot, where he is grabbed by Carmela and placed in the correct position on the logo.] Carmela's apartment, Manny and Fallyn are meditating. * Simon: '''Hey guys, did you hear about (singing) If you want to join- * '''Manny: '''No, don't sing, we're meditating over Carmela's grave. ghost of Carmela smiling in her new bed with her teddy bear. (outside, Melanie teaches Carmela how to dance.) * '''Gertrude: Well, well, well, hello Faille, I heard you are teaching my undead, I mean my angelic sister, Carmela to dance. * Fallyn: What do you want Daddy's little rich girl? (They hear Simon singing.) * Simon:(singing)calm and collected,never lose your cool. * Manny:'''Simon please stop singing. * '''Simon:(singing) Keep your temper and your poise. stuffs a apple in Simon's mouth * Gertrude:'''so who is your escort. * '''Fallyn: Escort? * Gertrude: "Oh don't tell me you don't have one. * Fallyn: "my best friend promise me he find me the most awesome graceful refined elegant and incontrolled escort you'll ever meet. * Gertrude: yeah right,ha you're going to fail.growlsno no don't lose your cool not yet anyway,hahahaha tata,hahahaha. * Carmela: (cooing) mamahugs Fallyn,Manny and Simon.changes to the backstage''they all out there.my classmates,my sisters,the judge,all of them * '''Manny:'cool, let's do this. * Carmela: "what are you doing,you're wearing a tuxedo.curtsies,Manny refusesmake a enteranceflips cheers growls, Trixie whimpering(piano playing)and Carmela started to dance. * Carmela:'sing a song * '''Manny:'i do know the words.throat,singing if you.... * 'Carmela:'you can do it. * 'Gertrude:'failure * '''Manny: If you want to join the elegant girls, listen to me.There is really only one thing you always have to be.cheers * Getrude:'''they actually liked itgrowlsi'll take care of it. * '''Manny:Calm and collected, never lose your cool. * Carmela: Oh no. * 'Manny:'it's okay this is music i can to,follow my lead. * '''Both:(singing)If you want to join the Elegant girls, listen to me.There is really only one thing you always have to be.rips her hair and hat outCalm and collected, never lose your cool.Keep your temper and your poise,and you'll glitter like a jewel! '' * 'Judge:'Carmela Evans i have never seen everyone like that before in my entire life,and you did amazing you keeped your poise when the world is collasped around you welcome to the Elegant girls. Category:Transcripts